


The Pack's Little Omega

by TheEmberCity



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I need a beta, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Sex, Polyamory, Puppy!Seth, TheCullens, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, hurt seth, poor seth, slight puppy play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmberCity/pseuds/TheEmberCity
Summary: When Seth phases way too young presents as an omega and then goes into heat what is the pack going to do?Also there are other packs? They are going to need the Cullens help this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, this it my first fandom fic. I like the idea but it might be kinda bad.   
> so no flames please, only encouragement and tips. Will someone BETA for me? I think I need one.  
> comment, comment, comment.

Sam’s POV

The pack had all gathered at Emily and I’s house for lunch when the phone suddenly rang.  
I wonder who it is.  
Emily’s the who answers it because she’s the closest having been coming to put the juice pitcher on the table. I take the pitcher from her and put it on the table. The rest of us begin eating, today the girls and Seth had made homemade pizza and were in the process of making brownies. Seth was with me and Emily for the day because Leah was feeling under the weather and Sue didn’t want to take a chance of Seth getting sick, because when he did it hit him like a freight train.

“Hello?” I hear her say into the phone.  
It’s only because of my close proximity and wolf senses that I.. and probably some of the other guys can hear the person on the other line.  
“Emily? It’s Harry. I need you to have Sam and Jared or Paul come over to the house. Leah phased.”   
“Oh.” She says in a slightly worried voice.  
Shit. Leah phased. Wait… Leah phased? But she’s a woman, I’ve never heard 0f a woman phasing before. I’ll have to ask the council. On another note, if Leah phased then Seth is almost certain to.  
“Jared, food will have to wait we have to get over to Harry’s” I say giving him a look.  
“But-Oh. Okay” Jared says.  
“Why? Seth ask me.  
“Go sit down Seth. We just have to head over to your house for a little bit then we’ll be right back here” I tell him.  
“Okay” he says quietly.  
Right as we walk out the door I hear Emily tell Harry;   
“Oh, okay. I think Sam heard you he and Jared are walking out the door as we speak. They should be at your place soon.”

We get in my truck and drive off trying to get there as fast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> So? whatcha think? Was it good? Let me know!  
> I like the ideas I have for this fic, I just hope it turns out like I plan.  
> Give me tips and help please.


End file.
